1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool that performs a predetermined operation by utilizing a high pressure generated upon combustion of flammable gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 1-34753 (D1) discloses an example of a combustion power tool, such as a nailing machine and a tacker. In D1, fuel is supplied into a combustion chamber via a fuel injector and ignited to burn. The burned gas is exhausted to the outside to complete the nailing operation.
Beside the disclosure of D1, it is further desired to provide a combustion power tool in which the timing of the ignition and exhaustion of the burned gas can be optimized.